


May I Have Your Attention?

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-07
Updated: 2008-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Sirius can't get Remus to pay attention to him.





	May I Have Your Attention?

By now he knew Remus hated to be bothered while he read, but James was on a date and Peter was asleep. Frustrated, Sirius had tried everything he could think of to get his boyfriend's attention. He'd turned himself purple, tickled him with feathers, and sung an obnoxious tune while using the Sonorus charm.

What clenched the deal was when Sirius transfigured the book into a long, thick, hot pink dildo. Remus stared in bewilderment. He shook his head and smiled wickedly. Without warning, Moony sprung from his chair and chased Sirius up to their dorm room, dildo in hand.


End file.
